A liquid crystal display (referred to as LCD) has advantages such as low radiation, a small size and low energy consumption, etc., and thus is widely used in a notebook, a flat-screen TV or a mobile phone and other electronic products. The LCD is composed of pixel cells which are arranged in a matrix form. When the LCD is displaying, display data and a clock signal which are input may be latched through a data driving circuit by timing, and may be converted into analog signals which are then input to a data line of a liquid crystal panel. A gate driving circuit may convert the input clock signal through a shift register into a voltage that controls turn-on/turn-off of the pixel cells, and apply the voltage to gate lines of the LCD line by line.
In order to reduce production cost of the LCD, the existing gate driving circuit usually uses Gate Driver on Array (referred to as GOA) technology for integrating a thin film transistor (TFT) gate switch circuit on an array substrate of a display panel to achieve scan driving for the display panel. Such a gate driving circuit which is integrated on the array substrate using the GOA technology is also referred to as a GOA circuit or a shift register circuit. A display device with the GOA circuit may reduce costs in terms of material cost and a manufacturing process due to a portion of binding the driving circuit being omitted.